


Nightly Incest Showcase

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jaune and his family are part of a live showcase each night to delve into the taboo pleasures of incest for an audience.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Incest Showcase, performed by the Arc Clan!~” A female with gray skin walked onto the stage as she spoke into a microphone she was holding in her hand. “Only the best of the best can be here, and you all know just who you are. But we don’t. Gotta keep you elite of elites secret from everyone after all. Anyway, you all know the Arc family, you all love them, and some of you even wish you were them just for these specific nights.” There was a pause in the introduction speech as the woman looked around to see any potential people blushing or actually wanting to be on stage. “Unfortunately we don’t all get what we want, but that’s why you’re here tonight. To watch other people get what they want and even deserve!~” The woman smiled as she watched the masked crowd in front of her start to cheer and applaud, all of them seeming genuinely enthusiastic about what was about to happen on stage. “Well, now that introductions are out of the way, why don’t we see who is going to be on stage tonight, shall well?~” The woman quickly made her way off stage as a few people in the crowd began to mutter about the potentials of who would be there.   
  
“I wonder if it’ll be Noir this time. Jaune is always the man on stage.”   
  
“Well, he kinda has to be. He’s the only one out of the family who has a cock since his father passed away.”   
  
“How’d he pass, anyway? Wasn’t he hit by a truck?”   
  
“Does it matter? All I know is that you should never mention this to anyone in public or you’ll be dealt with by someone close to the Arc Clan. Anyway, I’m kinda hoping to see Juniper. Jaune always seemed to perform best with his mother.”   
  
Of course, after the muttering quieted down and so did the area around them, everything falling silent, a bright light flashed on the stage area, showing a blonde boy sitting on a couch with his cock rock hard and standing at attention. It was Jaune, looking out through the crowd to check and see if there was anyone he personally recognized. Unfortunately, no one like that was in the crowd tonight, especially since everyone was wearing masks to keep their own identity hidden. “I guess it’s time to start the show, isn’t it, Noir?”   
  
“Of course it is. You always want to start things at your own pace.~” The blonde girl with a black streak in her hair made her way out of the shadows in nothing but a matching black bra and thong, as well as a gorgeous smile on her face. The older sibling trailed her hand along the back of the couch her little brother was on, making her way from one side to the other before sitting on the arm of the furniture. “But tonight, you’re going to go at my pace, understand?” Of course, it didn’t matter to the girl in black if she was changing the norm of the show, as long as she was able to have a good time with her little brother and get a good creampie out of it. And that was the plan as she crawled along the couch until she was sitting in the blonde boy’s lap, straddling it with a bright smile.   
  
Jaune didn’t even have time to get a good hold of his sister before she bent over backward to show off her flexibility and curvaceous body to the crowd, letting her head touch the stage floor between his feet as he grabbed onto her hips to pull her closer. “Well, someone wants to be a show off tonight.” The younger brother chuckled and slowly guided his hand along Noir’s stomach, accidentally prompting her to slide out from in his lap and onto the floor on her back, her legs kicking back and forth in the air. “Well, what do you say we give these stuck up assholes a show, then, Noir?”   
  
“I suppose if you’re going to put it that way, there is no choice, right?~” The young woman chuckled as she flipped herself onto her stomach and locked eyes with a few men in the crowd, puckering her lips like she was kissing them. Only to roll get on her hands and knees and turn around to face her little brother, pointing her rear end out in the other direction and giving her hips a quick shake and wiggle. Noir loved the fact that everyone watching instantly fell in love with her body each and every night she was on stage, but the fact that she got to fuck her little brother in the process was always a bonus. “Tell me, Jaune. Would you prefer a dance, or just to get right to the fun? I’m open for requests today.~”   
  
“Let’s go with a dance. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that body of yours shake around perfectly. And I’m sure our audience and our sponsor would love to see it as well.~” Jaune smiled as he held a hand out and helped his big sister up from the floor, biting his lower lip as he got a good view of her cleavage and soft breasts threatening to slip free from her bra. Though, as she turned around to face the crowd, seeing her practically bare booty was another sight that he’d always love seeing, whether in the middle of a show or not. The young boy’s cock twitched with anticipation when his older sister spun around on her heels to face him, watching her slowly walk in his direction before placing her rear end in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Ready to get started? Or would you like a kiss first, dear?”   
  
“If you’re offering, I’d love a kiss before I got started.” The blue-eyed girl smirked and gasped happily as her request was granted, feeling her brother crash his lips against her own in a heated and passionate kiss that got some of the crowd roaring while others were still simply admiring them. However, after a moment when the kiss ended, the young girl was more than willing to face the crowd and slowly sway her hip back and forth in Jaune’s lap, giving his cock a nice massage against her soft asscheeks. Unfortunately for him, that only lasted for a moment before she slid down the boy’s body and --once again-- ended up on the floor, on her hands and knees. Shaking her rear end now for her little sibling to see, the girl with a black streak in her hair slowly sat up until she had straightened herself out with her knees on the floor and her hands in the air. Noir made sure to slowly bring her hands down before unclasping her bra but cupping her breasts with the fabric still in her hands in order to hide her nipples from the world, just wanting to tease everyone for now.   
  
Jaune watched with a smile as his older sister bent over backward once again, showing off just how much of a contortionist she was and looking her in the eyes. A soft chuckle left him as the woman let go of her bra, letting her breasts be revealed to everyone before one of her legs found its way into the air with the other one not far behind, planting her back firmly against the floor. Just like with her bra, at first, the young blonde boy couldn’t see anything as he watched Noir strip herself, a smile still on both of their faces nonetheless. However, this time, at least, he was able to see her right hand slip between her thighs to cover up her pussy that was just for him to fuck. Knowing what she was doing made it all the more tantalizing to be doing something like this in public.   
  
In the next moment, the older sibling dropped her arms to the floor, using them to push herself up so she was standing with her breasts exposed to the crowd and her ass exposed to her little brother. The crowd didn’t roar in joy for her this time, though, making the young woman whine softly before turning around to face her sibling. “Awe. I expected a bit more of a reaction, you know.~” A soft giggle left her, however, as she began to walk back to the couch, a good few feet away from it now. A smile did come to her lips as she felt her underwear slip to the floor around her feet, stopping just a step away from Jaune. “Tell me, Little Bro. Would you like to see my tits in your face or my ass in your face?”   
  
It became clear at that moment exactly what Noir had in mind, and Jaune couldn’t help but smile and think for a moment. “Show me that ass.~” Without any warning, or any words or signals shared between the two, the blonde boy watched his older sister step out of her underwear and crawl into his lap, easily rolling herself over a moment later so her back was against his chest. However, in the next moment, with her arms wrapped around his neck, the younger sibling held tightly to the girl’s stomach, using his own strength to help flip her so she was now facing the floor with her ass in his face. “Close enough, huh?~”   
  
“Everyone here knows that Mom is the better dancer, anyway. She’s had far more years to practice.” A soft and almost invisible blush came to Noir’s cheeks as she huffed and flicked her little brother’s cock, a bit angry at him for the comment. Though, that didn’t stop her from taking a good whiff of his shaft, letting its musky scent cloud her mind with lust and desire. “But, I just want to suck your dick now, anyway. So, I don’t care!” Before she was willing to hear any complaints, the girl with a black streak in her hair wrapped her lips around the head of her brother’s cock, bringing both of her hands to the base and using her arms to prop herself up against his thighs.   
  
Of course, Jaune couldn’t help but gasp happily from the feeling of suddenly have the head of his member engulfed in his loving sister’s warm mouth. “Fucking hell, Noir! Don’t you think a little more warning would be nice? Let the crowd know that-” A loud groan left the boy’s lips as he felt teeth start getting clenching down tighter and tighter against the more sensitive portion of his cock. “Okay, okay! Point taken…” Softly sighing when he felt those same teeth retract away from his shaft, the young blonde brought a hand to the back of Noir’s head, using his other one to adjust her legs comfortably on either side of his head, making sure he could get a good view of the girl’s wet pussy while he sat still on the couch. “Just have fun and take your time, okay?”   
  
That was all the permission Noir needed to start bobbing her head along the young blonde’s length, making sure to drag her tongue along the underside of it as she moved. Though, she was quick to swirl her tongue around whatever portion was in her mouth, using one of her hands to reach down and gently fondle Jaune’s full and heavy sac. Closing both of her eyes, she didn’t care about the fact that the crowd was starting to cheer again, her mind already completely and utterly lost to the flavor of her younger sibling’s cock. After a moment or two, the young woman lifted her head up from the shaft and started planting kisses along the side of it, using the hand that was still at the base to stroke it quickly. “I wonder which one of us you think gives the better blowjobs. I know that people are always leaving notes about wanting me to give them one.~”   
  
Jaune couldn’t help but sigh as he rolled his eyes and pushed his older sister back down onto his shaft, relishing in the soft gagging and surprised sound that left her in the process. “Maybe you’ll get to find out if you don’t talk and just suck my cock.~” The young blonde closed his eyes and leaned his head back as the pleasure started to catch up to him, a loud moan leaving him a moment later when Noir finally reached the base of his cock and swallowed around it to clench the linings of her throat around his length. “Oh, fuck! That’s the way, Sis.” The blue-eyed boy started to slowly and gently thrust into his sibling’s mouth, not wanting to accidentally hurt her or dislodge her jaw with their current position. “If you keep this up, you might just be the best out of everyone.” The young male chuckled softly as he used the grip he had on the back of her head to push her down while he thrusted up, plunging his way into the deepest part of her throat.   
  
However, Noir quickly got used to the sudden intrusion and rapidly paced thrusts entering her mouth, starting to breathe through her nose each and every chance she got while taking in more and more of Jaune’s musky scent. Though, that didn’t stop her from happily and eagerly dragging her tongue along the underside of the boy’s shaft, loving and relishing in the moans that left him as she did her best to please him. The taboo act that countless people came to see during a week, and he was lucky enough to be the one on stage for everyone to see, sucking her own brother’s cock and loving each and every second while still craving more. It was something magical in her mind and she couldn’t help but fall even deeper in love with the prospect as her little brother wrapped his hand around her throat and pulled her off his cock, using the moment of peace to slap her with it, hard enough to leave a mark that vanished after a second.   
  
Jaune couldn’t help but smile as he sat there and continued to choke his older sister, quickly nearing his orgasm that he wanted to hold off just a little bit longer. Though, he knew there would be more to do in the show than get a blowjob. Which is why, not even a moment later, the young blonde boy picked up his sibling and laid her flat on her back with her head off the side of the couch. “Ready for the real treat, Noir? I thought you’d prefer this position when I cum in your mouth.~” Of course, he didn’t give her time to answer before plunging his cock back into her throat and hammering away without remorse. A loud groan of pleasure left him as he started fucking her face, feeling himself getting closer and closer to cumming.  Each and every thrust giving him just that extra bit of pleasure that he was looking for when it came to fucking Noir, loving the feeling of her tongue dutifully dragging along the underside of his cock.   
  
Of course, Noir only wanted to be able to make Jaune cum, completely forgetting about the crowd that was behind her as she accepted the facefucking and still did her best to keep her tongue active. However, the young woman knew it wouldn’t be long until she was facing the reality of losing her oxygen and not being able to get more due to her brother’s sheer size, even if she wouldn’t and couldn’t complain about it in the slightest. A smile did come to her soft lips as she looked up and saw the young man’s blue eyes staring back down at her lustfully, showing her just how much he wanted to use her. A loud moan left her lips a moment later as she felt the first rope of cum splash against the back of her throat, her eyes going wide in surprise from it happening.   
  
But that didn’t matter to Jaune as he kept thrusting into her and using her mouth however he pleased, letting rope after hot and gooey rope of cum leave his cock and fill the young girl’s mouth. Though, he was surprised when he realized that his older sister wasn’t swallowing it this time, lifting his head up to look away from the girl with a black streak in her hair to see the crowd cheering her own and realizing they were telling her not to swallow it without showing them. After a moment or two, the young blonde man smirked and stepped back to the couch, sitting down and leaving Noir’s mouth clear for her to do what she wanted. Silently, but with a clear authoritative look in his eyes, the boy gestured to the crowd that was in front of him.   
  
Noir smiled and nodded as she turned around, never getting up off her knees, showing the crowd the amount of cum that filled her mouth almost to the point of overflowing. The older sibling even began to swirl it around her tongue as she let them watch and take it in all in for a moment, closing her mouth after that moment and swallowing down each and every drop. It didn’t help the crowd’s anticipation that she had to gulp it down more than once to make sure that she got it all. Though, when the blue-eyed girl opened her mouth after swallowing down each and every drop, the crowd went wild, praising her and some admitting to wanting to be her. “Such a loving audience today, aren’t you?~” A soft chuckle left the elder sister as she turned her head back to face her little brother. “Well, the show’s not over, is it? Come give them something else to watch.”   
  
The blonde boy rolled his eyes at the comment, getting up and approaching his sister from behind before grabbing her hips and placing his cock between her soft asscheeks. “I wonder which hole our audience would prefer me fuck you in… The ass? Or your slutty and incestuous pussy? I’m sure we have some breeding and anal fans watching, after all.~” Jaune couldn’t help but smile as he began to slowly grind himself between Noir’s soft rear end, loving the warmth of her body and relishing in the way she writhed and whimpered from anticipation and desire. “Well, Noir? What do you think?”   
  
“Maybe…. Maybe my ass?” The girl really wasn’t sure what to say to him, just wanting to have his thick cock inside of her as she closed her eyes and hoped for the best. However, she was quickly met with the opposite, gasping and nearly screaming out in bliss as Noir felt her brother’s massive member plunge into her tight cunt. Each and every inch of it filled her hole and pushed against the deepest parts of her that she had forgotten could even be reached, making her mewl and groan happily against the floor as she placed her head against the floor to raise her ass even higher for him. “So good…” Of course, the girl with a black streak in her hair couldn’t help but bite her lip to try and keep her noises quiet and contained as the younger sibling began to pump his hips back and forth at a slow pace.   
  
“Oh, is it really? Well, I’m glad to hear that.~” The blonde boy smirked and kept his slow pace for a moment, happy with just teasing his sister’s pleasure and giving everyone a show that he personally enjoyed as well. Slowly reaching down her back, Jaune caught his lower lip between his teeth as he tangled his hand into the girl’s blonde locks. A moment later, the young man yanked on his sister’s hair in order to make her scream out on pure ecstasy to the crowd before starting to pick up the pace of his thrusts. “Well, you might as well let the crowd hear you, and not just me, right?~”   
  
The young woman nodded as much and as fast as she could before moaning out loudly and listening to her own voice echo in the room, her blue eyes crossing a bit before closing. “It feels wonderful! My brother’s cock is the best cock I’ve ever had and the only one that I-” A sharp gasp left her lips when she felt said younger brother slap her ass, making it jiggle and making her pleasure just that much more intense as this went on. “Oh, fuck… More… Give me more…” Noir got exactly what she wanted after a few seconds of feeling Jaune’s hand play with her soft skin, the feeling of his cock pumping in and out of her tight hole faster and deeper as the seconds passed. Though, she quickly lost track of how long she was getting fucked as the pleasure became too overwhelming when she felt another few smacks right across her supple ass, her fair and soft skin turning a bit red the more it happened. She was a moaning wreck now and everyone was able to see it happen, but she didn’t mind as she let her tongue hang out of her mouth.   
  
“Well, that’s faster than usual…” Jaune sounded disappointed as he watched his older sister turn into his cock-addicted little slut right there on stage, appreciating that she was loving every second of their time together but wishing she’d stay coherent just a bit longer. “Though, knowing how you work, it won’t really matter once I cum.” The blonde boy smirked as he kept rocking his hips back and forth into his older sibling, still loving the moans that happily left her lips and filled the stage they were on as well as the room they were in. It was almost magical to him, but that only caused him to grab tighter onto her hips and make the pace of his thrusts even faster and rougher than before. “... Which, I’m admittedly getting close to doing…”   
  
Noir smiled as she listened to her brother’s words, happy to know that he was getting closer as her body started to shake and shiver while she mentally did her best to hold back her orgasm. Though, it was only another moment or two before that all ended and she was pushed into a powerful orgasm that made her head spin. Feeling Jaune’s cock prod against her womb each time he thrusted near the end was more than enough to push her over the edge of something she already wanted so dearly, a cry of pure pleasure leaving her as she lifted her head up to make sure the crowd was able to hear her voice. Though, her orgasm only lasted a bit longer as her little brother continued to fuck her and smack her ass.   
  
Of course, with the feeling of Noir’s tight cunt clamping down around his shaft, the young bone man was eager to cum right then and there. More spunk leaving his length and painting the girl’s inner walls a shade of white while filling her womb in the process, a loud groan leaving him as well while his hips continued to move through his orgasm. Creampieing his older sister was something very few people on this planet were capable of doing and then being proud that they were even able to do, but as the blue-eyed boy pulled back and watched the cum immediately start to leak from his sister’s cunt, a smile came to his lips. “Well, Noir? Why don’t you show everyone just what happened so they can praise you for being a good little slut?” Jaune smirked and made his way back to the couch, draping his arms over the back of it as Noir very slowly came back to her senses enough to do as she was asked.   
  
“Of course, Jaune…” The young woman with a streak of black in her blonde locks smiled as she used her hands to push herself off of the floor, slowly making her way to her feet and looking out at the sea of masked faced in front of her. “My little brother just came inside of my pussy, stuffing my womb full of his seed and having so much left over that I’m already starting to leak it onto the floor!” Noir shouted loudly and proudly at the crowd before bringing a hand down to her crotch and spreading her lower lip for some people to see, listening to a few of the murmurs that she was able to hear as a result.   
  
“Well, shit. I didn’t think they’d actually do something like that anymore.”   
  
“It’s kinda hard to see, though. I feel bad for those at the higher rows who can’t see anything from there.”   
  
Almost immediately, Noir dropped back down to the stage floor and spread her legs in the air as wide as she could, making sure to spread her pussy lips as well to show off just how much cum had been dumped into her. “See what my brother does to me? How much he wants and loves me? This isn’t something you can get from a normal-”   
  
“That’s enough, Noir. You’ve given the crowd their show. Come back to the couch so our family friend can give them their sendoff.” Jaune’s voice was stern and almost cold as he ordered his sister around, knowing that they didn’t have too much time before the stage had to be cleaned and used again later in the night. “I love you, but we aren’t the only forms of entertainment for these elites.”   
  
“Yes, sir…” The young woman got up off the floor and slowly made her way back to the couch, groaning and crawling onto it so her soft breasts were pressed against her brother’s chest. Noir happily leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the boy’s lips, whimpering blissfully as she was returned the affection she wanted, now happily ignoring the grey-skinned woman who walked onto the stage and started talking. “I love you, Jaune…”   
  
“I love you too, Noir. But, you’ll need to clean yourself up when we get to leave.” Jaune gave his older sister another kiss before looking at the announcer in a black dress. “We’re ready when you are.”   
  
“Good. Cause you’re smart enough to know when your time is up.” The woman cleared her throat before turning her attention the crowd before her. “There you have it, folks! The Arc Family performing the forbidden act of taboo for you all and even being delighted about it! Do you have any closing remarks, you two? Or would you rather let these people leave empty handed tonight?” The woman turned to face the two siblings who were now cuddling on the couch, a soft smile on her face as she did so. “Maybe some advice if someone in the audience wants to try this with their family?”   
  
“Just go for broke if you want it bad enough. You’re all here because of your status and power. No one is going to ruin your life if you try something a little different. But, you also need to respect if the person or people you want to do this with don’t want to. That’s how it was for me and my sisters when they caught me with Mom.” Jaune smiled and ran his hand through his older sibling’s hair as the lights that were on them began to fade.   
  
“Oh! And if you think the person you want may be into getting a little rough or being forced into something, don’t be scared to try as long as there is a way to back out of it and apologize! A certain someone that we know had to be forced into doing this, but everything has worked out in the end and we’re all happy!” Noir chuckled softly to herself as she remembered the time that Jaune had to convince Rogue by forcing himself onto her to keep her quiet about the things that happen on stage. “Other than that? I don’t think so.”   
  
“You heard it here! From the mouths of two people you all adore more than a lot of others in your lives. But, that’s fine. I’ll be leaving with the Arc clan, so I bid you all a farewell and a good night. But, as always, let me remind you…. Everything that happens here, stays here. So, if you want something to be kept secret, bring it here. But, if anything ever comes to be known to the public, you will be found out. We in the entertainment business have our ways.~” The woman sighed softly for a moment before turning her mic off as the lights finally faded, now able to hear the murmurs that were going on from the crowd just like the siblings were able to do.   
  
“Well, at least it’s over for tonight. We have to be back at it tomorrow, though, so I hope whoever is on the schedule for it is ready.” Jaune smiled as he leaned back into the couch, watching the woman with grey skin approach him without saying a word. “Something on your mind, Salem?”   
  
“No, no. It just still surprises me that the little piece of shit of a young teen I met a few years ago has matured and grown into such an… authoritative and passionate yet loving adult. It’s almost a spitting image of your father before he passed away.”   
  
“Well, if Daddy didn’t try to tell people that Jaune was fucking Mom behind his back, things would be fine. Though, that accident is what got us doing this in the first place since people wanted to see and were even willing to pay for it.”


	2. Blanc's Show at Schnee Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanc and Jaune put on a show at Willow’s manor.

Stepping out in front of an audience that the woman was fairly familiar with, Willow Schnee couldn’t help but smile as she walked in front of a closed curtain. “Ladies and gentlemen! I have quite the show for you today! I have brought on performers that many of you know and love! Some of you even admire and envy them. However, tonight they will be putting on a showcase for your pleasure and for their own.” Starting to walk off the stage, the white-haired mother watched as the curtain opened on the stage in her home. “Welcome, The Arc Family!~”   
  
Almost the entire crowd gasped quietly as they saw Jaune with his older sister, Blanc, both of them wearing nothing but a bathrobe as they sat on the bed that had been put in place for the showcase tonight. All of the audience, however, quickly quieted down when they watched the older sister get off the bed and walk until there were only a few steps between her and the edge of the stage.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, I have an announcement for you all! Of course, like all good surprises, it will wait until the end of the performance to keep you on your toes.~” The blonde with a white streak in her shoulder length hair smiled as she turned around to face her little brother, her busty chest almost wanting to fall out of her robe as she bent over to show the crowd her rear end. “Or would you rather me tell them the big secret right away, Brother?” Blanc couldn’t help but smile as she watched the boy get off the bed and wave his hand to turn her around. “I guess not! The show will begin shortly folks.~”   
  
Jaune always loved that his sisters could get so excited for the shows they would put on each night, possibly because they’d always end up fucking him during them, but it still made him a bit proud of what they did. A soft smile came to the boy’s face as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his older sister’s stomach, relishing in the quiet gasp that left her. “It’ll be okay to tell them at the end of the show, Sister. So just be patient… Besides, not even Mother knows about it yet, right?” The young man kept his voice low and seductive as he whispered into the older sibling’s ear, happy to see a blush come to her cheeks as he did so.

 

“R-Right… Not even Mother knows yet…” Blanc didn’t know if the crowd could still hear her or not as she and Jaune whispered to each other, but she didn’t really care. Feeling his hands on her body through the bathrobe was enough to make her focus entirely on her little brother. Even as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, the young woman could only gasp and whine from his touch. However, she was quick to notice when her bathrobe fell off of her body thanks to Jaune, her fully naked body on display for all of the people who were attending the show tonight. The blonde girl didn’t even hear her brother’s robe fall to the floor, only knowing it did because of the feeling of his hard cock pressing against her tight rear end. “J-Jaune…”   
  
“Are they getting started already?”

 

“That’s pretty fast, isn’t it?”

 

“Maybe they were just that excited? I know I would be if my sister had a body like that…”   
  
The crowd murmured to themselves about how the two were acting, always engrossed in the family showcase but never knowing what to do about it other than continue to watch and enjoy the show. Even as they watched Jaune’s hands move to his sister’s chest and grope her from behind, watching as he soft skin molding into his hand and her breasts filled the spaces between his fingers. Every moment of whatever Jaune and his family did on stage, the crowd never failed to love it.

 

Jaune, on the other hand, was only interested in getting to be with his family members, the crowd and fame never being what he wanted or even his interest. The money was nice, but getting to fuck and impregnate his family as often as he wanted was something that was just too good to pass up. With a bright smile on his face, the blonde boy squeezed his sister’s breasts as hard as he could, earning a loud moan from her that seemed to echo through the area they were in. “Does it feel that good, Blanc? Just me groping your massive tits?~” The young man chuckled and moved her breasts up and down, playing with and kneading them in his firm grip while listening to the young woman in his arm whine and whimper in pleasure. “You’re so easy to read, you know that?~”

 

There was nothing she could say to what was happening, wanting to turn around and ask if he planned to get the show started any time soon. However, as she turned her head and opened her mouth, she was quickly greeted with the young man’s lips pressing against her own in a heated and loving kiss. It made Blanc’s heart skip a beat to know that her brother was so passionate about her, even if she knew it every single day of her life, it never failed to make her happier each time. Unfortunately, the kiss was quickly broken and she was slowly pushed down to the flood on her hands and knees, putting her body in a doggy style that the entire crowd could see. The blonde girl wanted to speak, wanted to ask and beg her brother to fuck her. Instead, all that left her lips when she opened them was a loud moan as his hand slammed down on her ass cheeks.

 

With a smile on his face, Jaune turned his attention to the audience, winking at Willow as the mother found a seat in the front of the crowd and slapping his sister’s ass again while resting his massive cock between her cheeks. “I know you’re all here to see a performance tonight, but how does so raw, hungry, desperate incestuous fucking sound to you instead?!” When the young man heard the crowd roar in response in his question, he couldn’t help but smile and reach a hand into Blanc's hair, pulling is while sliding his cock into her dripping pussy. “Well, how do you like that, Blanc? They all want to see you get fucked like an animal.”   
  
“Well, maybe we should give that to them.~” The older sibling turned her head back as much as she could to look at her little brother, a bright and lustful smile on her face as he started thrusting into her. A loud scream left her lips with the first thrust, the pleasure of feeling his thick cock spreading her inner walls feeling better than last time. “Oh gods, Jaune! Your cock feels so good! Harder! Fuck your sister harder!” Almost as if on queue, she got exactly what she wanted, feeling her little brother plunging his cock into her harder and faster than when he started, the pace steadily picking up without her asking as well. When he yanked her head, a loud and blissful gasp left the girl’s lips as well, her eyes starting to roll back into her head.

 

There was no reason not to fuck her faster and harder when she asked, the feeling of her tight pussy only getting tighter whenever Jaune pulled her hair and did as she asked. Her inner walls were already incredibly tight and slick, and an almost perfect mold of the blonde man’s cock as he fucked her. Soft grunts and moans left the boy as he moved his hand from her hair back to her hips, getting a firm hold to keep her from sliding anywhere. “You ready for this, Sis?~” Without giving any indication to what he was about to do, the blue-eyed boy started pounding away into her tight cunt as hard as he could, the sound of them skin slapping together starting to fill the area they were in.

 

Of course, Blanc was not ready for this sudden turn, throwing her head down and screaming out in utter ecstasy as she was fucked right there on the floor in front of who knows how many people. But the feeling of her little brother’s cock pumping back and forth inside of her over and over again was the best thing she could feel, loving it ever since the family started these showcases. Though, the knowledge that she was pregnant with her own sibling’s child was the best news she thought she’d ever heard, a bright smile coming to her face as she suddenly remembered that fact, having forgotten when the show started. “Fuck me, Jaune! Give me all you got! I don’t want you to stop until you’ve gotten me pregnant!~” Turning her head to the crowd, the blonde girl could see a smirk on Willow’s face, as if she knew that the older sibling was already pregnant.

 

It didn’t matter one way or another who knew and who didn’t know that Blanc was pregnant, pulling out of her tight snatch and dragging her over to the bed and gently and playfully tossing her onto it. A soft smile came to his lips as he could hear her laugh and hear the audience gasp at her strength, quickly getting back into position and forcing his way into her pussy yet again. “Maybe you’d like to move on to the next position, Blanc? Or would you rather me creampie you twice tonight?”   
  
“Twice, please.~” The older sibling did her best to stay preppy and cheerful for the crowd as she grabbed the pillow and pulled it toward her, gasping and screaming into it as the young man began thrusting into her. Right away, it felt so good and so much better than she couldn’t ever imagined, causing her eyes to cross and her body to buck against Jaune’s. Every nerve in her system felt like it was on fire with lust and love for her younger brother as he fucked her from behind for a crowd of people she couldn’t even see the faces of, yet she wanted more, wanted his cum, and wanted it inside of her. “Please, Jaune… Cum inside me. Give me what I want.”   
  
There was no chance in hell that Jaune would deny a request of one of his family members, especially in front of a crowd unless it was part of the show. Throwing his head back and letting out a near primal roar of lust, the blonde gave his sister exactly what she wanted, burying his shaft inside of her and cumming deep into her pussy. Rope after rope of thick cum flooded the girl’s cunt, filling her already pregnant womb and making her scream out in ecstasy once again. It brought a smile to the young man’s face as he slowly pulled out and watched her fall forward onto the bed, another strand of cum leaving him and landing on her plump rear end. “I guess it’s time to move on to the second round then, isn’t it?~”   
  
Blanc couldn’t respond to her brother as she felt herself be flipped over onto her back and gently pulled to the edge of the bed, her legs lifted up and draped over his shoulders while she remained flat on the bed. Licking her lips, the blonde girl could see her brother’s still hard cock push between her thighs and tease her pussy just like when this started, only thing time it was just them who could see, the crowd left to see Jaune’s ass. Not that it seemed to bother them any, a few of the women in the crowd cheering for her little brother’s ass. “Well someone sure is excited to move on, huh?”   
  
“With a woman like you that I get to fuck, how could I not be?” The young man pulled his hips back just enough to press his cockhead against her folds, making her whine and silently beg for more before pushing forward and filling her once again. Just like in their last position, thrust after thrust was laid upon the girl, Jaune loving the feeling of her inner walls wrapped around his cock. “Gods, how are you always so tight, Sis?~”   
  
“Don’t say it like you’re going to complain, young man.~” Willow’s voice called up from the bottom of the stage, her eyes locked on the siblings who were busy making love. “Does anyone know the news that you’d like to tell these people, Blanc?~” The white-haired woman only heard loud moans from the girl as a response, causing a soft sigh to leave her lips. “I’ll take that as a no, then... Well, ladies and gentlemen! Blanc isn’t wanting to be pregnant with her little brother’s child, she already is!~” The woman chuckled as she listened to dozens of people gasp at the same time, all of them surprised by that fact. “Tell me, Blanc, how far along as you in your pregnancy?”   
  
“E-Eight weeks!” She screamed through the hard fucking she was taking, her eyes closed and her body rocking with the bed with each thrust that Jaune made. It made her dizzy to be asked such a question when she was getting fucked by the perfect cock, a deep blush on her cheeks as she felt her brother’s hand on her breast. “It feels so good…. Knowing I’m pregnant with his… child… I want to give him… As many as he wants!~” Screaming out at the top of her lungs between moans wasn’t helping her mind that was already clouded with lust, everything just felt better and more potent in her body as she held tightly to the edge of the bed. “Don’t… Don’t stop knowing me up, Jaune…”   
  
Rolling his eyes, the blonde boy slapped his sister’s large breast, watching it sway and jiggle with his thrusts. “Well, when you ask like that, how am I going to say no?~” The blonde leaned down and pressed his lips against Blanc’s, earning a happy and slightly pained sound as her legs bent with him. “At least, you’re flexible. That won’t hurt tomorrow.~” Jaune chuckled and stood up straight once again, a smile on his face as he grabbed the older sibling’s breast again. “Though, now I guess I’m going to have to get everyone else pregnant so there aren’t any favorites…”   
  
“I certainly wouldn't mind getting all eight of those girls pregnant…”   
  
“Fuck getting them pregnant, I want to get pregnant from him… Lucky bitch…”   
  
“Can his mother even still get pregnant? She’s not old, but…”   
  
Willow only chuckled and she stayed where she was by the edge of the stage. “Sound like you two have a few more admirers and a bit of an envious crowd. You might have to start thinking about involving the audience in your shows, you know.~” The white-haired woman fell silent as she received nothing in response to her statement, slipping back into her seat and letting the crowd focus on the show itself once again.

 

“Maybe one day. Shouldn’t be hard to convince the girls if I really want it.~” Jaune smirked and held tightly to his sister’s legs, continuing to pound away into her perfect pussy and groan from pleasure. It always felt incredible to be fucking any of his sisters, on or off the stage and now was no different, especially with how tight Blanc was getting after having made the announcement. “Are you going to cum, Sis? Go ahead! Cum as hard as you want to.~”

 

Given her lover’s permission to cum, that’s exactly what the girl did, throwing her head back and arching her back as high as it could go without hurting herself, her inner walls clamping down like a vice around his cock. She was hoping to drag him down into orgasm with her, loving how it felt to be filled with cum as she experienced her own orgasm. However, she was just fine as she continued to feel her brother thrusting into her without remorse as her juices steadily flowed from her. “Oh gods, Jaune! Cum inside me! Feed my pregnant womb with your cum!~”   
  


Smiling and gently biting his lower lip, the young man did just that, slamming forward and burying his shaft into her cunt again. Just like last time, rope after rope of thick cum flooded his older sister’s tight hole and made her scream out in sheer ecstasy. However, this time was different in the fact that some of his cum slowly started leaking out of her tight pussy, as if there was no more room for any of it inside of her. A soft chuckle left Jaune’s lips as he pulled out of Blanc and gently pushed her onto the bed that they were on, covering her eyes to make sure she closed them before cuddling up to her. “I hope you all enjoyed the show!~”   
  
As the curtains closed on the event, Willow made sure to smile as she got back up on the stage. “Well, folks?! How was it?! Isn’t the Arc Family always at the top of their game for shows like this?~” The older woman couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat as the crowd cheered for the brother and sister that were cuddling up on the bed that was on stage behind the curtain, not knowing that they were sharing another loving kiss in their privacy.

 

“I love you so much, Jaune… I’ll carry as many of your children as you’d want.” Blanc smiled as she nuzzled into her brother’s neck, gasping when she felt his hand on her ass.

“You and mom and all of our other siblings.~” Jaune only smiled and held Blanc tightly.


End file.
